Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{160} + \sqrt{10}$
Explanation: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{160} + \sqrt{10}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 10} + \sqrt{10}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{10} + \sqrt{10}$ $= 4\sqrt{10} + \sqrt{10}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 + 1 )\sqrt{10} = 5\sqrt{10}$